Pokemon Special School
by YellowFan98
Summary: Pokespe AU. Have you ever wondered what would happen if the Dexholders went to school? Of course you haven't! But we're going to show you what would happen anyway! The summary is bad, but I'd like to think that the story is actually good!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Worst title EVER! *Sigh* Oh well. This is one of those AU's when the DexHolders go to school! The shippings are: Specialshipping, Chosenshipping, Mangaquestshipping, Franticshipping, whatever Platinum/Diamond is and Agencyshipping. Hope you enjoy!

Yellow's PoV

A young-looking girl adjusted her hat, and walked into the school in front of her. Bryn Hyfred Comprehensive School. It was the first of September, and she was a new student. The corridors were wide and there was a white line painted into the middle of it telling you what side of the corridor to walk on. She knew that she had to find the office, but so far her attemps at asking people for directions had failed.

She heard the sound of wheels and saw a boy on his skateboard skating down the corridor, she wasn't sure if that was allowed but she didn't mention it, behind the boy was a large group of girls, they were running after him and squeeling. The girl tried to ask them what way the office was but they just ignored her.

As she was walking she overheard two people talking.

"Oh yeah, do you know where the office is, I'm meant to go there to get my schedule." A brown haired girl asked a red haired boy.

"Yeah, it's just down the corridor and to the left, you can't miss it!" The boy replied.

"Thanks Silver!" The girl said, and started to walk in the direction that the boy had pointed out.

The girl with the hat followed the other pupil, and soon they both got to the office. There was a queue outside the door, and shouting could be heard from inside.

"But Sir! You can't let him just go around on his skateboard all day! It's extremally off-putting for other pupils!" A girls voice yelled, the voice sounded extremally pissed off.

"Crystal, if you have a problem go take it up with Mr. Lance, you know that I'm not authorised to give students punishments!" A male voice rplied.

"Fine, tell that I'm going to him!" The girl, Crystal, replied before storming out of the room, she was met by glares from the people in the queue. After she left the others in the queue left, apart from the two girls.

The first girl went into the office, and after two minutes left, then the second girl went in.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" The man asked, he had wavy brown hair and borwn eyes, and he looked rather tired.

"I'm Amarillo del Bosque Verde, and I was told to come here to get my schedule and to be told where to go..." The girl told him.

"Okay then, let's see... A, Aaron, Abby, Adam, Alice and... here it is! Amarillo!" The man exclaimed.

"Thank you, sir." The girl said, smiling shyly.

"You're welcome, Amarillo, and you can call me Bill, not many teachers bother with the 'Mister', 'Miss', 'Mises' and 'Sirs' around here." Bill told her.

"Okay, and you can call me Yellow, that's what everyone else calls me." Yellow told him.

"Gotch'ya! You'd better get to class now otherwise your teacher will be wondering where you are!" Bill told her, Yellow nodded and left the room, she looked down at her schedule to see what she had next.

'Item management - U67b' it said, and Yellow looked around the now empty corridor and sighed, wondering how on earth she'd find the room.

Blue's PoV

Step 1 - Get into a school.

Step 2 - Make new friends

Step 3 - Use the resources to track down that bird

Step 4 - Get high marks in exams and tests

Step 5 - WIth a good education, go to a good college.

The rest is just what a normal child wants, and as Blue went into the school, she knew that she wasn't a normal child.

She walked through the corridor, her usually conning and thieving spirit was completely out of her. She wasn't looking where she was going and accidentally walked onto the wrong side of the corridor, where she crashed into someone.

The person let out a short 'Omph!' as he fell back slightly. Now Blue put her skills into action - Mission 1 - Don't get yelled at! was now in progress.

"Oh, I'm so sorry sir, I wasn't looking where I was going! I'm so sorry!" Blue said, her eyes full with fake tears, and she gave her most cutre and sad look.

The boy stood up and they both got a good look at each other, their eyes went noticably wider, the boy smiled slightly, and Blue grinned.

"Silver! I didn't know that you went to school!" Blue exclaimed. What a bad thing to say after not seeing someone you cared about for years!

"Blue!" Silver stated, he was just as surprised.

"What're you doing here?" Blue asked

"Same thing as you, I suppose." Silver replied, this wasn't really the answer that Blue had been searching for... but oh well.

For a while there was silence, before a new voice began talking.

"Well done Silver! You finally got a girlfriend!" The new boy exclaimed, one of his feet was on a skateboard, the other on the ground, he was holding a billiard cue. He had black hair and wore a cap, on his cap were goggles, and he had golden eyes.

"She is not my girlfriend." Silver replied, shooting daggers at the newcomer.

"Well, who is she then?" The other boy quizzed.

"Hi! I'm Blue, and I'm Silvers older sister!" Blue replied, winking.

"You have a sister?" The other boy asked, "A sexy sister at that!"

Silver looked about ready to punch his face, but suddenly he got a better idea, he smirked slightly, before raising his voice.

"What's that Gold, you're looking for a girlfriend?" He practically yelled, almost all of the girls in the corridor turned, and started to chase him, Gold quickly started to skate away from the stampede of girls.

"Here, take this, it's a map of the school, I had to use it on my first month." SIlver said, and handed Blue a piece of paper.

"Thanks Silver!" Blue said, before remembering something.

"Oh yeah, do you know the way to the office? I'm meant to go there to get my schedule or something." Blue asked.

"Sure. It's down the corridor and to the left, you can't miss it!" Silver replied.

"Thanks again Silver!" Blue said, before turning and leaving in the direction that SIlver had pointed out.

Crystal's PoV

Crystal was struggling with her pile of books, trying to get them to her dorm before school started. She'd just checked them out of the library, there were about ten or twelve, and they didn't fit in her school bag. She could barely see over the top, and she couldn't get out of the way of a certain goggle-wearing skateboarder, he collided into her, sending her and her books flying.

"Oh, sorry Super Serious Gal, I didn't see you there!" He apolagised.

"What have I told you about calling me that!" Crystal demanded.

"Uhhh, is that a trick question." Gold asked.

"Gold! I am not in the mood for you!" Crystal exclaimed furiously.

"Well sorry, looks like someone got out on the wrong side of bed!" Gold replied.

"Gah! You are impossible Gold!" Crystal yelled.

"Sorry, I guess I should be going then!" Gold said, and started to skate off again.

"Get back here now and help me pick up my books!" Crystal yelled.

"Sorry, I can't hear you!" Gold yelled back, Crystal scowled, she picked up her books and stormed back to her dorm, and from there she marched straight to the office, she'd make Gold at least have a detention if it was the last thing she'd do!

Gold's PoV

What is it with these girls! Gold wondered, as they chased him yet again, there was only so far you could go on a bike, and so Gold had to go on his Skateboard to get away. He had to hand it to them though, they sure were determined. And fast.

He skated inside the school building, turning corners, and soon he'd gotten rid of them. He looked behind him to check, but as he was doing this he crashed into someone. Crystal.

"Oh, sorry Super Serious Gal, I didn't see you there!" He apolagised.

"What have I told you about calling me that!" Crystal demanded, Gold began to wonder how he could get out of this situation.

"Uhhh, is that a trick question?" Gold asked,

"Gah! I'm just not in the mood for you today, Gold!" Crystal exclaimed furiously.

"Looks like someone got out on the wrong side of bed!" Gold stated.

"Gold! You are just impossible!" Crystal told him.

"Sorry, guess I should be going now then!" Gold told her, and started to skate off.

"Get back here right now Gold and help me pick up these books!" Crystal yelled.

"Oh, sorry, I couldn't hear you!" Gold yelled back, and he carried on skating.

A/N: I know, I know, a very short chapter, but I promise the rest will be better, and longer! I promise! Disclaimer: YellowFan98 does not own Pokemon, if she did then Special and chosenshipping would be canon!

Anyway, if you read this then please leave a comment, it really helps one, you know? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Sapphire's PoV**

Sapphire had been sent out of class – again. But this time was worse than all of the other times put together. This time she'd been sent out of Gym. She let out a soft groan – her parents were going to go A-WAL on her, and she knew it. She leaned against the wall and started to tap her foot, she was starting to get rather bored.

Then she noticed somebody else walking down the corridor, it was a boy. The boy looked strangely familiar to her, but she couldn't place where she'd seen him before. His uniform was immaculate and he was walking with a kind of grace that she'd only ever seen girls walk with before. He was definatly unlike any boy she'd seen before – and not in a good way!

The boy sat down next to her, and took a book out of his school bag and started to read. After a few minutes of complete silence Sapphire couldn't take it anymore.

"What're ya in for?" She asked. The boy turned to look at her, as if noticing her for the first time.

"I'm not 'In For' anything." The boy replied. There was silence again. The silence was driving Sapphire mad.

Suddenly the door to the Head of Year nine opened, and Sapphire and the boy – who Sapphire learned was called Ruby – were called in.

**Platinum's PoV**

Platinum didn't blend in. She was being stared at a lot, and she wasn't quite sure if that was because people knew who she was or just because of the clothes she was wearing. She knew that she'd have to tone it down a bit tomorrow.

Next to her on one side was a boy with blue eyes and short black hair, he was a bit tubby and Platinum could see that there were a few bars of chocolate in his pencil case. On the other side of her was a boy with longish blond hair and orange eyes, and he was currently writing a note to his friend. It was starting to get annoying, how they kept asking her to pass notes to the other, and when she refused they just passed them around her, distracting her from her work.

Platinum's Ponyta looked up at her. Platinum sighed slightly and got back to work. She was interrupted yet again by the blond boy, and to be truthful she'd been about to yell at him.

"Pearl! Perhaps you'd like to tell the whole class what's on that note you just passed to Diamond. And Diamond, don't eat during class." The teacher, Miss Gardenia, stated.

"Sorry Miss." The boy with short black hair, Diamond, muttered.

"Sorry Miss Gardenia, it won't happen again!" The other boy, Pearl replied.

"The trouble is, Pearl, it will happen again." Miss Gardenia mumbled, and it appeared that Platinum was the only one to hear her.

Then the door opened, and Professor Rowan entered the room.

"Miss Gardenia, would it be alright if I took Diamond, Pearl and Platinum with me?" He asked, knowing full well that it was perfectly alright.

"Sure. Take as long as you need."

**White's PoV**

White was in Business Studies class, and she was worried. She was worried because despite the fact that she ran her own business, The BW agency, she had no idea what the teacher was on about. White was starting to panic, and another pupil sitting next to her – Black – talking incredibly loudly – almost shouting – didn't help.

Luckily she was saved by Professor Juniper. Professor Juniper entered the room and asked to take Black, Cheren and Bianca out of the room. White no longer had to worry about Black's loud voice.

**Lyra's PoV**

Lyra realized that she was being very annoying. She also realized that her best friend, Ethan, was covering his ears so that he couldn't hear her speak, but she didn't care, and she carried on singing the Owls song. It was a free lesson after all!

Lyra looked up and saw a boy leap from a table top and grab hold of one of the lights, and he started to swing from light to light, using them like monkey bars!

Lyra gasped. She was not going to be outdone that easily! She jumped on top of a desk, and started to sing even louder. Several people were singing along, but a majority of the class was covering their ears.

Then we heard something, the voice of the class 'Look-Out'.

"Everybody! Hide! Professor Elm and some Year 10 students are coming!" The look-out cried, and everybody ran to the window, it was a mad rush, but everyone got out, even Monkey Bars boy. The last we heard from the classroom before we made a run for the Dorm Block was Professor Elm's voice.

"What the hell happened here!"

**A/N: Not very long, sorry! It's going to alternate, one chapter is gonna be about characters from generations 1 and 2 and the next will be about the other generations. Lyra is made up by me, her base design is the same as Lyra from HG/SS, but apart from that she's my creation, same goes for Ethan, and when she appears, Callie. They are from my HG/SS/MC fanfic that should be up on MewFan98's account (Mine and LegendaryPokemonMew's) in two days' time.**

**Anyways, 'till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Red's PoV**

To put it simply, Red was bored. He'd been called out of the class along with Green by Professor Oak, and Red was almost certain that it had something to do with the way he'd snuck into the Professors lab a few days ago to try and get some advice. Of course, when the Professor arrived and saw him holding the Pokéball containing Bulbasaur he didn't see it like that. Red glanced over at Green. Green was leaning against the wall, also looking rather bored.

Suddenly the door of the Professors lab swung open and Professor Oak ordered them to come in. When the boys went in Red couldn't help but look around in wonder – it looked so much different during the day time! He gasped as he saw all of the Pokéballs, and he couldn't help what he did. He touched one. **(Red touched one of Professor Oaks Pokéballs! =D I'm sick, aren't I?)**

That's all he did, just touch one, but apparently he touched it on the 'release' button, and apparently if you released one of the Pokémon, all of them popped out of their Pokéballs. Red chuckled awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck out of embarrassment as a Pidgey pooed on the Professors head. Yep, this was going to be a very long day…

**Blue's PoV**

Blue had to admit that she was curious when the two boys were taken out of the room. She remembered what she'd told herself before joining the school, but she couldn't help it, it was in her nature. She lifted her hand and asked to go to the toilet; the teacher nodded and let her leave the room.

When she was out of the room she looked up and down the corridor, and saw the trio, she followed them – remembering to stay far enough behind them so they wouldn't suspect that they were being followed. They entered the Lab and Blue listened from outside.

She didn't hear much at first, just footsteps, but suddenly she heard loads of very loud noises, crashes and banging's and swears. Then she heard the Professor yell at one of the boys, and the other boy snicker slightly. She heard footsteps coming towards the door and she ran to hide behind a corner. She stayed there for a while, and the door opened and the three of them left the room. She let out a sigh of relief. She'd be back to see what had happened after lesson was over.

**Silver's PoV**

Silver thought that he was going to die. Gold was getting on his nerves, all this about him being the best, so much better than everyone else in the class, was quite frankly getting on Silvers nerves. He was so annoyed that he thought he would die, he never knew someone could get this annoyed, but he most certainly was.

Silver thought about punching Gold, but he didn't – Who knew what trouble that would cause!

Silver wasn't really paying attention to Mr. Pryce, although he did notice the way that Mr. Pryce was looking at him, and it was slightly unnerving. Suddenly the bell rang, signaling the beginning of Break Time. Silver let out a sigh of relief and packed his things into his bag. Just as he was about to leave the class Mr. Pryce called him back in, Silver sighed slightly, but closed the door and walked further into the almost empty classroom, alone with Mr. Pryce.

**Crystal's PoV**

Crystal watched the teacher, Mr. Falkner, talk about Flying-Type Pokémon. Crystal was listening to every word, even though she already knew most of what was being told. She heard the noise of footsteps outside, and saw two students walking through the corridor with Professor Oak through the window on the door; she quickly turned back to the front, not wanting to miss any other information.

She was distracted again by another set of footsteps, she looked to the window on the door and saw a girl walking down the corridor, and stopping by Professor Oaks lab, the girl was obviously listening to what was being said, and Crystal tried to ignore the girl.

Then Crystal was distracted for the third time, this time it was because of banging and crashing – and Professor Oak swearing – this, of course, most of the class heard, and they burst out with laughter. Crystal sighed slightly, and glanced out of the window while Mr. Falkner tried to calm the class down. She frowned, before her eyes widened in panic. All of the Pokémon she's caught for the Professor were running away… sprinting through the open field and into the forest beyond. Crystal banged her head on her desk and groaned with annoyance. This was not her day.

**Ruby's PoV**

Ruby glanced at the girl sitting next to him in the office. Her hair looked like it hadn't been brushed for days, her clothes were messy and… he thought that he'd just seen fangs when she spoke. He forced himself to look away from the girl, and turn his attention to Mr. Wallace.

Ruby had to admit that he looked up to Mr. Wallace; he had so much grace and style, unlike any of the other teachers. Ruby shook himself out of his trance and managed to concentrate on what the Head of Year nine was saying.

"You've both had extremely high marks in your 'Pokémon Management' tests! The school has decided to, if you accept; of course, enter you into the National School Tournament!" Wallace exclaimed.

"Tournament? Ya mean fighting?" The girl asked.

"And contests. What would you two prefer to do?" Wallace asked.

At the same time, Ruby and the girl said two different answers, while Ruby said 'Contests' the girl said 'fighting'.

"So you're a Wild Girl?" Ruby asked, smirking slightly.

"Ya a Prissy Boy!" The girl shot back, glaring.

Before they could start arguing, Wallace interrupted "I must ask that you two train together. Before you are accepted into the program a letter must be sent home to your parents, after they get back to us, then we'll tell you the full details." Wallace told them.

_My parents? _Ruby thought, _If Dad finds out that I want to compete in contests…_

Ruby opened his mouth to express his worry, when the bell rung.

"The bell already?" Wallace muttered, before speaking louder again, "Well, in that case both of you can go off to Break!"

Wallace herded them out of the room, and before Ruby could speak, the door was closed with them outside.

"Seein' as I'll be working with ya, I might as well know ya name." The girl stated.

"I'm Ruby! And you are…?" Ruby asked.

"I'm Sapphire, nice to meet ya Prissy boy!" Sapphire exclaimed.

"Wild Girl!"

"Camp!"

"Barbaric!"

During the argument, Ruby completely forgot about his problem with his father, and as the two yelled at each other, little did they know that something very big was about to happen…

**A/: So! I wrote this because today is my first day back at school since the holidays are over =( Time flies when you're having fun…**

**Anyways, Blue's up to something, Red's made a big boo-boo, Silver's in trouble, Crystal's angry and Ruby and Sapphire are having a lovers argument!**

**Anyways, what are your favorite shippings? Tell me the answer in a REVIEW please!**

**Oh yeah, I haven't finished the D/P or R/S arcs yet, so if the characters are a bit off sorry!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

**Yellow's PoV**

Yellow walked through the corridor trying to find her way outside. She didn't try asking anyone for directions – She'd learnt that morning that asking for directions didn't work. As she walked she felt a gentle breeze on her skin and she followed where the breeze was coming from and she found a door leading to the outside.

She let out a sigh of relief before walking outside; she walked into the small forestry area that was almost deserted apart from the Pokémon that roamed there. She reached down and grasped the Pokéball containing the Pokémon that her Uncle had given her – a Dodou that she called Dodosuke.

The Pokémon looked down at her and let out a squawk that didn't really mean anything, and Yellow stroked him.

"Hey there, sorry that I forgot to tell you what's going on – this is a special Boarding School for people who want to learn how to train Pokémon in different ways." Yellow explained, "I've wanted to come here for ages, and I have to have a Pokémon to come, and I can't catch my own, so uncle Wilton said that I could have you – at least until I get my own Pokémon. You don't mind, do you?"

_I guess that it's alright. _Dodosuke replied, causing Yellow to smile.

"Good. Thank you, come on, let's explore for a bit, who knows – we might meet someone!" Yellow replied, still smiling at her Pokémon.

**Silver's PoV**

Silver walked closer to the desk where his teacher was sitting, wondering why he'd asked for him to stay behind. Mr. Pryce reached into a draw by his desk, about to pull something out to show Silver, when the door opened and a loud voice followed.

"Hey! Serious-dude! Lance wants to speak to us about something! He says that it's really important!" The voice – Gold's voice – stated.

"If Lance wants to see you then that's okay. I'll tell you what I want you to know later." Pryce replied.

Silver nodded and walked towards the door that Gold was waiting at and walked out after him.

**Crystal's PoV**

Crystal was waiting outside Lance's office when Gold and Silver turned the corner – surprisingly they weren't arguing, just talking in a civilized manner about what Lance wanted to speak to them about – Gold spotted Crystal first and smiled widely at her.

"Hey! SSG! What do _you_ think he wants us for?" Gold asked.

"I think that – wait, SSG?" Crystal asked.

"Yep!" Gold nodded.

"What does that mean?" Crystal asked.

Gold leant towards her, and signaled for her to do the same; she sighed and did what he signaled.

Then he whispered; "Super Serious Girl!"

**Gold's PoV**

After the fight – or, as Gold described it, Mauling – and Silver had pulled Gold's remains off the wall, the trio was called into the office, when they got in they found that there were only two spare chairs. Crystal took one, and glared at Gold when he tried to take the other, so Silver took it, leaving Gold to be standing up.

"You're probably wondering why I called you three." Lance stated.

"Yes sir." Crystal replied,

"Well, I've called you because I wish to inform you that you've all got extremely high marks in your 'Pokémon Management' tests. So you can compete in the National School Tournaments. They involve different things for each year – In your year theirs: Pokémon Battling, Pokéathlon events and Capturing challenges." Lance told them.

"Capturing?" Crystal asked.

"Yes, but not the kind of capturing you're thinking of, the kind of capturing that Pokémon Rangers do, if you're still interested I believe that there are two Rangers in your year: Ben and Summer." Lance replied.

Crystal nodded, smiling slightly.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to decide what you're going to do now, so that we can ask your parents about it." Lance told them.

"I'll do the Capturing." Crystal replied almost at once.

"I'll do the Battling then!" Gold exclaimed.

"Silver? Don't you want to do the battling as well?" Lance prompted.

"Yes." Silver replied.

"Well, there can only be one person doing each one, so how about we toss a coin? Silver, you can be tales, and Gold can be Heads." Lance stated.

"Wait! I want to be tales!" Gold exclaimed.

"Alright then, Gold is tales, and Silver is heads." Lance corrected.

Lance picked up a coin from his desk, and flipped it, he caught it and turned it over on his arm, when he lifted his hands it showed Heads.

"Wha- that's no fair!" Gold exclaimed, and Silver smirked slightly.

"Right then, Silver is doing the Pokémon battling and Gold is doing the Pokéathlon." Lance replied.

Gold grumbled something about it being 'Set up' and how everyone knew that Silver was Lance's 'Favorite'.

"Now you three can go off and enjoy your break time."

**Green's PoV**

Green was not having a good time. Because of Red, he had to try and catch all of the other Pokémon! Sure, he had Scyther with him, but it would still be a task to get all of those Pokémon back, and to top it off he'd have to tell Crystal what had happened if they didn't manage to get them all back! Failure was not an option, and Green had made sure that Red understood that.

Scyther called out, and Green followed the sound of his Pokémon's voice, and saw Scyther had found a Psyduck, Green grabbed one of the Pokéballs and tossed it at the Duck Pokémon, however, unlike the other Pokémon that he'd returned, the Psyduck jumped to the side of the ball.

Green frowned and threw another ball, but the same thing happened.

"Use Quick Attack." Green said tiredly.

Scyther used the attack, and sent the Psyduck flying back, but it managed to land on its feet.

The Psyducks eyes flashed and suddenly, Scyther began to float. Scyther started to look panicked as it rose higher and higher, and found that it couldn't move at all, not even blink.

Green also appeared to be worried, he tried telling Scyther to grab onto the branch of a tree, but Scyther still couldn't move, he even tried to return Scyther to his Pokéball, but the red beam bounced off Scythers body.

Then Psyducks eyes stopped glowing and Scyther fell. Green frantically tried to return his Pokémon, but the Pokéball still wouldn't work. In the end Green ran and caught Scyther, but the height from which he fell caused Green to fall, he got several cuts from Scythers scythes.

Green groaned and managed to push Scyther off him and stand up, he looked around and saw that the Psyduck had gone, and he thought one thing: No way am I telling anyone that I was beaten by a Psyduck.

**Blue's PoV**

Blue opened the door to the lab, and snuck in, closing it behind her. She looked at the lab and saw that there were shelves with round holes in them where empty Pokéballs were, however one of the holes was empty, and the Pokéball that should have been there was lying on the floor – still with the Pokémon in it.

Blue knelt down and picked it up – the Pokémon in it looked a bit like a turtle with a blue body; the front of its shell was cream while the back was brown. It had a round head with red eyes, and it also had a curly tail. It glanced up at Blue and smiled.

Then Blue noticed a red device on a desk, she picked it up and looked at it, after fiddling about with it a bit she realized that it opened up. She opened it and saw a screen, the screen had writing on it, it said:

"_Squirtle. The Tiny Turtle Pokémon. After it's born its back swells and hardens into a shell. It powerfully sprays foam from its mouth."_

There was also an image of the Pokémon, a footprint, the average height and weight of it and it said what it evolves into.

"It says here that you're a Squirtle, and you evolve into Wartortle and Blastoise, right? So in that case, I'll call you… Blasty!" Blue exclaimed.

Blasty nodded happily, and released himself from his Pokéball.

"Come on, Blasty! It's break time!" Blue said, and winked at the Pokémon.

**Red's PoV**

Red grumbled while he tried to capture the Pokémon with Professor Oak, he threw a Pokéball at a Meowth and it returned to its ball.

"Phew! If I'd known that we'd be chasing Pokémon to the Survival Skills Area I never would have tagged along!" Professor Oak exclaimed.

"So, it looks like the last Pokémon on our list is Bulbasaur!" Red stated, scratching Mewoths name off the list.

"Yes… that's the one… but…" Professor Oak started.

"Look! It's over there!" Red exclaimed, pointing to the Seed Pokémon who was standing by the door to a hut.

"Huh?" Professor Oak asked before turning around and also spotting the Bulbasaur, who sprinted off into the hut.

"It's heading over there!" Red exclaimed. "Let's go!"

Red walked inside, followed by Professor Oak.

Red looked at the paintings on the wall while Professor Oak looked for the Bulbasaur.

"Where could it have gone…?" The Professor asked himself quietly. "Ah-ha! There you are! Come here, little Bulbasaur."

The Bulbasaur narrowed its eyes at the Professor and used tackle on him, hitting him right in the stomach before jumping back to its previous position by the wall of the hut.

"Now really! I really am your owner!" Professor Oak wheezed while clutching his stomach.

Red noticed what was going on, and walked over towards the Bulbasaur slowly, and crouched down in front of it.

"Don't be scared, Bulbasaur, You're nervous… you should be, after all, it's your first time in the outside world, and you were kept apart from the other Pokémon in the lab, weren't you? You've never seen anything other than the professor, right?" Red asked.

The Bulbasaur smiled up at him and rubbed its head against his leg. "Good boy! Are you hungry? We can get you some food back at the School, now come back into your Pokéball!"

The Bulbasaur complied, and the Professor and Red turned towards the door to make their trek back to the school.

**Lyra's PoV**

Lyra was the first to reach the dorm block. One of the children – one of those rich kids that try to act all naughty to get more friends – said that we could all hide out in his dorm – one of the penthouse ones. Of course, no one objected, so we all ran.

No teachers or any other adults patrolled the dorm block during lesson times, although it was no longer lesson time for the year 8, 9, 10 or 11 pupils, year 7 pupils only had lunchtime because apparently they had more to learn.

After a while of running up the stairs, they reached the rich kids penthouse dorm. The rich kid unlocked it and the class went inside.

The class gasped when they entered – it was huge, and had several games consoles, two WIIs, five ds lites, four DSi's and seven 3DS'. There were also a couple of game cubes that were gathering dust.

"Wow." Lyra mouthed to Ethan, who nodded in reply.

Lyra and Ethan split up from the main group to go explore a bit, they found another staircase and went up it, and found a rooftop battle arena.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Lyra asked.

"I sure am!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Should I say it, or should you?" Lyra asked.

"How about we both say it." Ethan offered.

"I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" Ethan exclaimed, while Lyra exclaimed something different.

"This is the perfect place to go Skydiving!"

**A/N: Sorry that it's taken me so long to update! To show you how sorry I am, I wrote an extra-long chapter! The bit with Red wasn't written by me: I took it from the Manga and edited it slightly, just so you know it isn't mine!  
>I must thank the following people for reviewing so far: SniperGYS, BillyTheGhost, tigrun, FedoraForever, naya-tan, FranticFannatic and VoltTackle for your awesome reviews.<strong>

**Next chapter might take a while because I'm gonna be in a play and I've got an Open Evening in my school on the same night, and I've got rehearsals left and right, so in short you might have to wait a while. Sorry!**


End file.
